


you

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [96]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Freeform, Drabble, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Susie and Roz talk about their feelings.[Made before season 2 aired]





	you

**Author's Note:**

> [Ok I’ve only seen one episode of the new season and this was written before season 2 even aired, hence why Theo is still called Susie and used they/them instead of he/him in this fic.]

“Roz, can we talk?”

 

It was Susie who asked the question, their face flushed red. Rod knew what this was about, their relationship. Or lack of?

 

For weeks, they had given hints to each other, and hugged each other, kissed each other, and so on, but never talked about it out loud. They didn’t know their state, or if they were together, that’s what Susie wanted to clarify now.

 

Roz nodded.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Sorry if it’s uncomfortable.” they began. “But I need to know. All the stuff we do, are we together or not? What is our status, and all that? Not knowing is kind of weird, and I want answers. I don’t want any false hope of there’s none.”

 

Roz nodded, never letting go of Susie’s eyes, she saw the confusion in their eyes. She was also confused.

 

“It’s fine, I get it. It’s all new, I mean. I’ve never liked a gir… sorry,  _ person _ before. Well, I’ve liked boys, but not a person. Am I phrasing that right? Do you want to just be called person, or something else?”

 

“Person is fine. I know it can be weird finding words for it. And yeah, the first time I liked a girl wasn’t easy either. It felt so…”

 

“Strange? Like something you weren't expecting?”

 

They nodded.

 

“Yeah. And new, but that doesn’t mean it’s bad, it might just take a while to get used too.”

 

Roz nodded.

 

“Yeah. I really like you Susie, I want to be with you, but it’s also new. Are you willing to take small steps and take it slow?”

 

They nodded.

 

“Of course, I’ll do anything for you Roz.”

 

“I love you. So, are we together?”

 

They giggled,

 

“I guess so.”

 

“Then, what do you want to be called? Girlfriend, boyfriend?”

 

“Partner please, or boyfriend, but that’s if I have masculine days, and you’re my girlfriend.”

 

“Yes.”


End file.
